Comfort
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: The21stquinn's request: Clint comforts Natasha through her time of the month... Rated M for the ending... Set in my 'In This Together/ One Step at a Time' verse, before Iron Man 2.


**Fanfic:****Comfort, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. And apologies to anyone for any OCCs you may find in this.  
****Word Count: ****5,085.****  
Rated: ****M or NC/17.****  
Summary: **_**The21stquinn**_**'s request: Clint comforts Natasha through her time of the month... Rated M for the ending... Set in my '**_**In This Together/ One Step at a Time**_**' verse, before Iron Man 2. **

_**18**__**th**__** June 2007...  
Monday Evening...**_

Natasha groaned into her pillow... Of all times her period had to come it came the day she had just returned from a mission that had left her bruised and battered and definitely not wanting to deal with the pain that usually came with her time of the month. Proof: she almost shot Clint earlier when he tried to make her feel better before she thought better and told him to sleep on the couch. She couldn't bear to be touched but was that the best way to treat her husband when all he wanted to do was help her? '_I'm such an idiot_,' the ex-Russian thought to herself. '_I shouldn't have treated Clint the way I did_.'

The red head was brought out of her thoughts when the bedroom door opened and the man who she had just been thinking of entered the bedroom. The archer slowly made his way over to her, hesitantly sitting down beside her to make sure he didn't piss her off.

"What do you need me to do Nat?" Clint whispered softly as he slowly brought his left hand up to Natasha's head, brushing her sweaty locks out of her face; he hated to see her in pain. It made it feel so helpless when he couldn't do anything to help her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Clint," Natasha whispered as she opened her eyes, her green ones locking with her husband's concerned stormy grey ones.

Clint smiled softly before leaning down and pressing his lips to Natasha's forehead. "Don't worry about it Baby," he whispered as he massaged the small of his wife's back with his left hand lovingly. "Tell me what I can do to help?" the archer requested, rolling his wife over so he could massage her stomach the way he usually did when she had her monthly pains.

"Just hold me... please?" Natasha requested childishly as she scooted over onto her side to allow the archer into the bed behind her so he could spoon her and massage her stomach at the same time.

Clint smiled softly and removed his wife beater before he climbed into the bed behind Natasha. The archer wrapped his arms protectively around his red haired wife, allowing her to rest her head back against the crook of his neck while he massaged her stomach soothingly.

"Relax Baby, let me take care of you," Clint requested as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck, trying to get the red head to relax so she could get some sleep.

"I love you Clint," Natasha whispered as she finally let sleep take over her body, finding comfort in the way her husband's body was wrapped around hers.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered as he felt his wife's breathing level out, showing that she had fallen asleep in his arms. The archer didn't sleep that night, making sure that Natasha was comfortable as she slept.

_*** * * The Next Morning * * ***_

Natasha groaned as she slowly woke up. The pain was worse than it had been the previous day. The red head turned slightly, opening her eyes when she noticed that Clint was no longer in the bed with her anymore. She listened carefully for her husband.

"Relax Nat," Clint stated as he walked out of the bathroom and walked over to her, slowly sitting down beside her. "I'm running a bath for you," the archer whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. "Morning," he added when he slowly pulled away from her.

"Thank you," Natasha whispered as she moved her head so it was resting in the crook of his neck. "What time is it?" the red head whispered before gritting her teeth in pain. Damn menstruation cycle.

"It's 10.25," Clint replied as he slipped his left arm under Natasha's legs and his right around her waist before lifting her up and carrying her to their en-suite bathroom.

"I can still walk Clint... I'm not weak," Natasha mumbled into Clint's neck through another round of pain.

"I know that you're not weak Nat... But I like taking care of you when you're a bit under the water," Clint replied as he sat Natasha down on the toilet. "Do you want me to leave so you can take care of down below or do you want me to stay and help?" the archer asked as he slowly unbutton the shirt Natasha had stolen from him and had slept in for the night.

"No... I want you to stay," Natasha requested as she held onto her husband's biceps, leaning into him for comfort as he stripped her of her nightwear clothing.

"Okay," Clint replied as he helped Natasha out of the shirt. "Where are your tampons?" he asked as he stood up.

"Medicine cabinet... Top shelf," Natasha replied as she leaned backwards against the wall, watching Clint through hooded eyes as the archer took down all the items she would need. "How do you know everything that I need?" the red head asked with a pain filled teasing smirk, making Clint smirk at the twenty six year old in reply.

"We've been married for two years and in a relationship for almost nine years," Clint replied as he handed her two pain killers and a glass of water. "I've learned what you need to help soothe the pain over the past few years," he whispered as he pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly.

"Mmm... my knight in shining armour Barton," Natasha whispered as she kissed him lightly before wincing in pain.

"Come on... You get everything sorted and I'll make sure your bubble bath is ready," Clint whispered, making Natasha chuckle slightly.

"You've actually done me a bubble bath," Natasha teased as she noticed that her husband had actually done her a bubble bath.

"Mmhmm... You may pretend to be a heartless bitch at work but you are definitely girly when you want to be when we are alone," Clint replied, stealing another kiss before turning around to check the bath.

Natasha chuckled slightly as she stood up staggeringly, Clint making sure that he was still around as she cleaned up her private areas and disposing of the already used equipment. When she was ready, the red head slowly made her way over to the archer, tapping his shoulder gently.

"You gonna get into the bath with your boxers on," Natasha teased as Clint stood up.

"Nah," Clint replied as he suddenly picked up Natasha before lowering her into the bath, smiling when she moaned in contentment at the warm water relaxing all her muscles. The archer quickly stripped off his own underwear before climbing in after his wife, fitting in snugly behind her.

"That feel good Baby?" the archer whispered as he wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist, the red head resting her head back in the crook of Clint's neck, closing her eyes and resting her arms over Clint's.

"Mmhmm," Natasha hummed, turning her head so her face was buried into the skin of Clint's neck. "Thank you Clint," the red head whispered as she interlaced her fingers with her Hawk's.

"Don't mention it Baby," Clint whispered, pressing his lips to Natasha's left temple. "Have the pain killers kicked in yet?" he asked as he grabbed the soap and wash cloth, slowly beginning to wash his wife's body, taking care of her as she relaxed against him.

"Yes... thank you," Natasha whispered as she pressed her lips against her husband's neck.

"I like taking care of you when you're feeling sick," Clint confessed as he brought Natasha's left leg up so he could wash it and massage it.

"I've noticed my Hawk," Natasha whispered with a soft smirk.

Clint returned her smirk as he washed and massaged her right leg. "You're beautiful Nat," Clint whispered softly as he felt Natasha stiffen as he crushed his hand over an ugly scar on her right hip.

"The scars," Natasha whispered childishly, her voice cracking at the end: one thing about Natasha's time of the month - she could take a bullet, get stabbed multiple times, break multiple bones but anything she was insecure about or scared of was multiplied ten folds when she was on her period.

"Nat, relax... the scars are part of you... They show everything that you have overcome over the years... Scars that prove you beat the Red Room and its programming,' Clint whispered as he caught Natasha's cheek and pulling her face up so he could lock eyes with her. "I love you... You are the most beautiful, gorgeous, perfect woman I have ever met... I don't care about your red ledger - God knows mine is just as red... These scars, they show just how lucky I am to have you in my life... to have you as my wife... And I don't care how cheesy that sounds... I'm lucky to have you Natasha Alianova Romanov... And I love you, scars, ledgers and everything else included," he whispered before claiming her lips passionately.

"I love you too Clint... I love you so much," Natasha whispered into the kiss, raising both of her arms to wrap around Clint's neck, deepening their kiss. The couple slowly broke the kiss but Clint continued to nip at her bottom lip, making the red head grin into the kiss. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" the red head whispered when her Hawk finally pulled away.

"I tell you the truth... unless you're trying to find out what present I got you," Clint replied with a grin, making Natasha giggle lightly in reply - a sound she has only ever let Clint hear, the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. only ever hearing a half hearted snort that Natasha pretended to use as a laugh.

"You are the perfect husband and partner Clint," Natasha whispered as she closed her eyes and buried her face in the crook of Clint's neck.

"And you are the perfect wife and partner I could ever dream of Nat," Clint whispered as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head lovingly, feeling her fall asleep against his chest. Another thing about Natasha's TOTM was that she got tired very easily.

*** * * Wednesday * * ***

"Clint, FUCK OFF! I HATE YOU!" Natasha shouted at her husband before she curled into a foetal position, whining in bad as another ripple of pain ran through her.

"No," Clint replied stubbornly when he watched his wife shiver in pain. "I'm your husband and I hate seeing you in pain so just stop whining and let me help you... I know that you're not weak Nat... You're the strongest and bravest person I know... But I told you when I brought you in '96 that you didn't have to be alone anymore. That you don't have to go through anything alone," the archer stated as he climbed into the bed behind Natasha, pulling her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist protectively.

Natasha tried to squirm out of Clint's touch before giving up and curling backwards into his touch. "Clint, make it go away," the rd head begged, practically crying in pain.

Clint bit his bottom lip before turning Natasha around in his arms so they were face to face. "What do you want me to do Nat?" the archer whispered as he brought his left hand up to her face, cupping her cheek affectionately.

"Anything," Natasha replied as she locked her emerald green eyes with Clint's stormy grey ones.

Clint nodded and caught her lips softly, sucking and nibbling on each of her lips. Natasha moaned into the kiss and brought her arms around her husband's neck. Clint pulled her closer to his body, slowly rolling them over so Natasha was on top of him, letting the red head control their make out session.

Clint sat up slightly so Natasha was straddling his hips, her knees on either side of his hips. The ex-Russian brought her hands to her husband's hair, trailing her hands through the short strands of his sandy blonde hair.

"I love you," Clint mumbled into his wife's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance.

"I love you too..." Natasha whispered as she slowly pulled away. "Clint, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it, I don't hate you, I've never hated you," the red head practically sobbed into the crook of her husband's neck. "I wish this would just stop already... I keep hurting you when I don't mean to," she cried, holding her archer closer to her. She could take a bullet without crying, get stabbed without crying and yet here she is crying after telling her husband she felt like she was taking all her anger and frustration out on him and that she was hurting him.

"Sshh Nat... it's okay. You're in pain... It's okay... I know you don't mean to hurt me... You'll feel better in a day or two," Clint soothed as he pressed his lips to her forehead before rolling them so they were both lying on their sides. "It's okay," he whispered, continuing his mantra as Natasha slowly sobbed herself into a restless sleep that was quickly soothed by Clint wrapping his arms around her as she slept peacefully, safe in his arms.

*** * * Thursday * * ***

"Your favourite movie?" Natasha asked as she and Clint lay on the couch watching _the Aristocats_.

"Mmm... any of the Disney classics," Clint replied as he sipped his beer while using his right to trace circles on Natasha's lower back. "What about you?" the archer replied as his wife moved slightly so she could rest her head directly over his chest like an infant sleeping on their parent's chest.

"You've gotten me addicted to Disney films Clint," Natasha confessed as she pressed a soft kiss to Clint's bare sternum.

"Don't deny it Nat... You love kid films," Clint teased as he set his now empty bottle of beer on the floor.

"Maybe," Natasha replied with a smirk as she raised her head to look at her husband.

Clint smirked and leaned down to brush his lips against Natasha's softly. "How are you feeling today?" the archer asked when he pulled away, smiling at the red head lovingly.

"I don't feel like I'm dying if that's what you mean," Natasha replied as she laid her head back on her '_favourite pillow_'.

Clint smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Good... I was beginning to think that if the pain got worse I'd have to get Coulson to get me morphine," he joked, making Natasha pause in reply.

"Was I that bad?" Natasha whispered childishly as she pulled away from Clint, sitting up, her head down, not looking at her husband.

"What? No," Clint replied, sitting up and trying to get Natasha to look at him. "Nat, I was saying that because I don't like seeing you in pain... I hate seeing you in pain..." the archer whispered as he wrapped his right arm around Natasha's waist, pulling her to his chest while bringing his left hand to her face, pulling her face up to look at him. "I'd do whatever it takes to make you feel better," he whispered as he pressed his lips against the red head's softly.

"I'm sorry," Natasha whispered as they pulled away, resting her forehead against Clint's. "I'm so sorry..." the red head whispered, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip nervously as Clint stroked her hair softly.

"Nat, stop... I'm not blaming you for anything," Clint whispered as he stroked her cheek lovingly. The archer slowly lay back down on the couch with Natasha resting on top of him.

"Still... I told you that I hated you yesterday... I always tell you things that I don't mean when I'm in pain and you don't deserve any of it," Natasha whispered as she traced circles of Clint's chest.

"Do you know why Budapest is my favourite city?" Clint replied, making Natasha raise her head to look at him curiously. The red head shook her head and raised an eyebrow at her husband, waiting for him to continue. "It's because two of the best things, the greatest things that have ever happened to me happened to me in Budapest... Followed closely by Dublin because you admitted your true feelings for me for the first time," he whispered softly with a smile, making Natasha return his smile.

"I love you," Natasha whispered as she leaned upward, claiming Clint's lips softly, her hands cupping his cheeks lovingly.

"I love you too," Clint whispered as they pulled away, smiling at her as she rested her head back on his chest, the couple continuing to watch their marathon of Disney classics, proving a point well known by Coulson and Fury; Hawkeye and Black Widow were masks shown at S.H.I.E.L.D. and on the field but when they were together in their own home, Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff were only Clint and Natasha. No masks were shown when they're home alone.

*** * * Friday * * ***

Clint smiled when he woke up, hearing his wife hum an old Russian song she remembered from her past before the Red Room. The archer stood up and checked the time, smiling when he found it was just after ten. The sandy blonde made his way over to the bathroom door, leaning against it and watching his wife wash herself in the shower. Slowly, making sure that Natasha wouldn't hear him, Clint removed his boxers before climbing in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, making the ex-Russian gasp in surprise at the suddenness of his appearance.

"Hi," Clint whispered, pressing his lips to the back of Natasha's left ear, smiling when she slowly turned around in his arms and pressed her lips against his.

"Morning," Natasha replied as she pressed her lips to his softly in greeting.

"How are you feeling?" Clint asked as he pulled away and rested his forehead against Natasha's, the water of the shower continuing to beat down on them, matting their hair to their heads.

"Like I could wipe the sparring mat with your ass," Natasha replied cheekily as she threaded her fingers through her husband's hair.

"I'll take you up on that Mrs Barton," Clint replied with a smirk before walking Natasha backwards until her back hit the slippery shower wall.

Natasha could only grin as she captured Clint's lips hungrily, sucking on both of his lips teasingly before running her tongue between them, begging for entrance to the archer's mouth.

"So impatient," Clint teased in between heated sessions of their lips battling for dominance. The archer continued to grin against Natasha's lips as his wife jumped slightly so she could wrap her legs around her husband's lean waist.

"You know you like it," Natasha replied with a cheeky smirk, making Clint grin in return.

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't impatient," Clint retorted as he pulled away, the couple panting heavily as they fought to get oxygen back into their lungs. Natasha smiled happily and peppered kisses over her husband's face, her smile growing as he hummed softly and closed his eyes as his wife moved her lips over his face.

"You are very complimentary when I'm sick," Natasha teased as she nipped playfully on the tip of Clint's nose.

"I'm always complimentary about you Nat," Clint replied as he pressed his lips to the left corner of Natasha's mouth lovingly.

"Mmmm... True," Natasha hummed as she rested her head back against the wall, closing her eyes as Clint peppered butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbones. "I'm very lucky for that," the red head added as she brought her left hand to the nape of Clint's neck, rubbing circles on his skin.

Clint smiled against her skin before resting his head in the crook of her neck, the two assassins just basking in the peaceful silence they had resting against each other as the water continued to beat down against them. It was rare that they got time to just relax like they had been for the last week, not needing to worry about paperwork or training new recruits or anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. because of the level of their last mission. But that would change come Sunday night, Monday morning when they would have to return to work.

"We should get out and get dried... I want to do some training," Natasha requested after ten minutes of so, making Clint nod against her neck before pulling her away from the wall and heading for their bedroom, grabbing a towel on his way.

The couple quickly dried each other up, making sure that the injuries from their previous mission were of no concern for their training/ sparring. Once satisfied that neither was injured within major concern, the couple got dressed into training gear, Clint choosing to wear a black pair of basketball shorts while Natasha chose a plain black sports bra and a pair of black shorts.

The two made their way to their personal gym, Clint having invested in the gym when he first bought the apartment. Clint grabbed two water bottles from the fridge before they continued their way to the gym, the archer tossing playfully punches at the red head (_which were basically his attempts to try to get room to tickle his wife_).

Once inside the gym and their water bottles and towels stored on the side, both Clint and Natasha took their positions opposite each other on opposite each other on the mats.

"You ready Widow?" Clint teased, making Natasha smirk at him playfully.

"I waiting for the Old Man, Hawk," Natasha retorted, making Clint glared at her in reply.

"I'm only sixteen months older than you Nat," Clint growled as they circled each other, making the red head's teasing smirk grow at his counter.

"Yeah... The main part of that statement is '_older_'," Natasha teased before tossing her left arm at Clint's right arm before quickly following it with her right at the archer's neck.

Clint easily dodged the ex-Russian's attempts, throwing his own attempts but the two were easily matched. Their match continued like that for the majority of the next hour, neither assassin getting the upper hand but pushing the other to the normal pace that they usually set when they sparred. Suddenly, Natasha jumped - using her husband's left thigh for leverage - and wrapped her legs around Clint's neck, pulling the archer down onto the mats but her partner used the momentum to flip them. Natasha groaned as she landed flat on her back, making Clint pause before quickly climbing off of her, concerned that he had injured his red haired wife.

"I'm not weak Clint," Natasha growled as she hopped up, bypassing her husband's concerned touch when he offered her his hand to help her up. The red head walked over to the water bottles, picking up her towel and wipe the sweat off her body.

"Goddamnit Nat, I know you're not weak... You can wipe the floor with my ass anytime you want to..." Clint replied as he walked up behind the red head, placing a hand on her shoulder which Natasha quickly and easily shrugged it off. "For... Nat, I'm your husband, I have I right to be worried if I think I've hurt you," the archer continued, frowning in concern at Natasha's actions. "I have the right to be worried when I feel like I've done something that my dad used to do to my mom," he whispered softly, almost so softly that Natasha mightn't have heard him.

Natasha bit her bottom lip before turning around and cupping both of Clint's cheeks; the archer was always worried about being anything like what his father had been to his mother - his biggest fear. "You are nothing like your father Clint... You never have been and you never will be," the red head whispered before brushing her lips against her husband's lovingly.

Clint could only nod as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him, their sweaty bodies moulding perfectly against each other.

"Come on," Natasha whispered as she slowly pulled away, smirking when Clint whined at the loss of contact between their lips. "I want to wipe the floor with your ass Mr Barton," the ex-Russian teased, making Clint smirk at her in reply.

"Whatever you want Mrs Barton," Clint replied as they pulled away and made their way back to the mats, taking up their positions for their second sparring match of the day.

*** * * Later That Night * * ***

Clint smirked as he felt Natasha wrap her arms around his neck, her hands covering his eyes playfully.

"Guess who?" Natasha whispered huskily, using her natural accent, making Clint growl in approval at her actions.

"My beautiful, sexy wife," Clint replied as he brought his hands up to catch Natasha's and slowly turn around in her arms. The archer smiled as Natasha kept her hands at the nape of his neck and rubbed circles just below his hair. Slowly, Clint caught her lips, running his tongue between her lips begging for entrance to her mouth.

"It's my turn to take care of you Clint," Natasha whispered into his mouth, grinning when the archer groaned in response. The ex-Russian walked her husband backwards until his knees hit the edge of their bed before she pushed the archer onto the bed, grinning at him when he leaned up on his elbows, watching her as she strip herself naked for him before crawling on top of him slowly seductively like a predator. Natasha smirked when she slowly claimed her husband's lips, the two battling for dominance of their make out session.

Slowly, Natasha pulled Clint's top over his head, breaking the kiss momentarily before claiming his mouth once more. The archer wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her closer to him as they continued to kiss hungrily.

Natasha brought her hands to Clint's hair, tangling her fingers through his short sandy locks, making Clint groan when she tugged lightly on his hair. "I do forget you like it a bit rough Barton," the red head teased as she nibbled on her husband's bottom lip, making the archer groan in approval.

"You do too Mrs Barton," Clint replied as he suddenly flipped them over so he was on top, the couple continuing to battle for dominance over the battle of their mouths.

"Maybe," Natasha replied before groaning as Clint slid his left hand between them, pushing two fingers inside her while he used his right hand to strip himself of his boxers.

"Nat, you're so wet," Clint whispered as he added a third digit inside Natasha's cunt, making the red head moan into their heated kiss. "Is this all for me?"

"Clint... Fuck," Natasha gasped, high pitched, as Clint curled his fingers inside her, hitting her G-spot with ease.

"Get on your knees," Clint ordered as he stroked himself, panting with desire when Natasha smirked at him seductively, doing as she was told but wiggling her ass at him, making the archer groaned as she grinded the curve of her round bottom against his rock hard erection.

"_What are you waiting for Barton?_" Natasha teased in her mother tongue, using her naturally husky accent to add effect.

Clint growled and positioned himself at her entrance, slowly pushing his cock inside her. The couple groaned in pleasure as the archer bottomed out inside the spy. He waited until she was ready before slowly pulling out of her before slamming back inside her. Natasha cried out in pleasure as her husband set a quick pace of thrusting inside her, making sure he hit all the right spots inside her. The red head brought her left hand to the archer's ass, grabbing it and forcing him deeper inside her pussy.

It only took a few well placed thrusts from Clint, with his left hand playing with Natasha's clit and his right hand playing with her tits, and Natasha was cumming hard around him, screaming his name as she climaxed for the first time of the night.

Clint groaned as he nipped on the back of Natasha's neck, the archer continuing to pump inside her throughout her strong orgasm, the red head's left hand digging into Clint's left ass cheek while her right dug into the back of her archer's neck, panting and moaning her husband's name as he continued to thrust into her.

"Clint... Fuck... Yes," Natasha moaned as she felt herself tighten again around Clint's cock, the archer using his calloused thumb to rub her clit strategically while he used his right hand to palm and massage her breasts in time with his thrusts.

"Are you going to cum for me again Nat?" Clint whispered huskily into his wife's ear, making the red head moan sinfully in reply.

"Yes... Fuck... Clint," Natasha moaned, tossing her head back against Clint's shoulder, shuttering in pleasure as he quickened his thrusts, fucking into her harder than before.

"I want you to cum for me again, Nat... I want you to cum on my cock again," the archer whispered with his natural accent. And that sent Natasha over the edge, screaming his name louder than she had earlier, pulling her husband over the edge with her.

The couple collapsed onto the bed, panting and gasping as they slowly came down from their highs together, Clint continuing to slowly pump into her, easing them from their orgasms gradually.

"I should get sick more often," Natasha whispered, turning her head so she could look Clint in the eye, smirking at her Hawk playfully. "If it always ends up like that, I will be," she added as she leaned backwards slightly so she could brush her lips against his.

"Oh I'm not finished with you yet Mrs Barton," Clint whispered as he pulled out of her, making the two moan at the loss of contact, before rolling her onto her back. "You are in for a long _long_ night, Nat," he added as he began to kiss his way down her body.

"You better show me why i should be interested in this idea Barton," Natasha teased as she ran her hands through his hair.

And he did.

**This was so fun to write :) Hehe, I felt so sorry for Clint when Natasha shouted at him (several times) :) But at least Natasha gave him her version of '**_**thank you and I'm sorry I shouted at you, let me make it up to you**_**' :)**


End file.
